


i wrote this for you

by iseekdaylight



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseekdaylight/pseuds/iseekdaylight
Summary: well, obviously they’re together, that’s clear to them and to everyone. it’s also clear to ten that johnny renders him breathless, sickeningly giddy, in love.





	i wrote this for you

**Author's Note:**

> \- fixed this [tweet fic](https://twitter.com/loveseosweet/status/1158704360605356037) of mine. i realized i didn’t paste a paragraph, sorry! i was on the bus when i wrote this.  
\- also based on my feelings from [this](https://twitter.com/loveseosweet/status/1157895476840001537)

“working on a song?”

ten was so immersed in trying to find the right notes that he didn’t sense johnny poke his head through the gap of the door. he quickly locks his phone and smiles, hoping it isn’t obvious that his heart is pounding quickly as johnny comes in.

“yeah, but it’s still a rough draft.”

“can i see?” johnny grins, plopping on the bed and shifting until he’s leaning against the wall, long legs perched on ten’s lap.

“no, you can’t.” ten quickly stashes his phone in his shorts pocket, his face warm.

“why not?” johnny pouts, and ten’s resolve starts to crumble. “i show you my lyrics.”

“yeah, when they’re done,” ten scoffs, moving forward to set his guitar by the end desk. he’s honestly half-torn. he doesn’t mind johnny reading the lyrics, but a part of him wonders if he’s ready to lay out the entirety of his feelings, when he doesn’t know if those words are enough, or if johnny feels the same way.

(well, obviously they’re together. that’s clear to them and to everyone. it’s also clear to ten that johnny renders him breathless, sickeningly giddy, in love. he just doesn’t know if johnny sees him that way, too.

(he could only hope.)

he was too immersed in his own thoughts that he didn’t feel the mattress shift until he notices that johnny had moved forward until he’s close to ten, ten trapped under johnny’s legs, the older one’s knees tucked to his chest. there’s a grin plastered on his face, a grin that means he’s up to no good.

“tennie~” johnny coos, and ten’s heart skips a beat.

ten is about to stammer, at least until he feels a hand sneaking on the fabric of his shorts, slowly making its way inside his pocket—

“johnny, you jerk!” he half-laughs, half-screeches, hand quick to grab johnny’s wrist.

johnny’s eyebrow rises, lips tugged to the side, and before ten could point out that he’s up to no good again, his free hand moves forward and pokes ten’s side.

the effect was immediate. a giggle escapes ten’s lips, and he jerks forward, at least as far as he could with johnny’s legs trapping him. “johnny, no!” he wheezes, pushing johnny away before the older one could do more damage.

“johnny, yes!”

and, of course, johnny is a literal big person and is going to use that to his advantage. he’s quick on the recovery, reaching for ten’s ticklish spots. curse johnny suh for finding them so quickly in the course of their relationship.

and as much as ten wants to die from laughing so much, he lets himself be tickled. it’s been months since they’ve been like this, goofing around, and he honestly misses this. he tries to retaliate by poking johnny’s ticklish spots as well, and he laughs when johnny yelps.

“it’s on, suh.”

“oh, it’s definitely on, leechaiyapornkul.”

breathless, giddy, that’s what ten feels as they continue their ticklefest. they must have been laughing so hard because there’s a knock on their wall, then kun’s voice telling them he couldn’t concentrate on … whatever he’s doing.

when ten catches his breath, it’s quick to knock out of his lungs once more when he realizes their positions. his legs are parted for johnny to slip on top of him, his weight solid but secure. johnny’s face is flushed, chest rising up and down as he catches his own breath.

god, he’s beautiful.

and he’s so screwed.

he reaches for the phone in his pocket and unlocks it. the screen instantly displays the lyrics of the song he had been working on. “here,” he says, handing the phone to johnny.

johnny’s eyes widen. “i wasn’t that bummed when you said no. you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“i … want to.” ten nudges johnny’s arm with his phone, and the older one takes it, never leaving his position as he reads the lyrics. “i … wrote this for you.”

the silence that follows is excruciatingly long, and ten’s heartbeat increases every second that he has to turn his head so that he’s staring at the wall. this is him, laying out his feelings, and it’s too much, to wait and expect johnny to say something, say he might feel the same way. or maybe not.

“ten …” johnny speaks, finally.

ten doesn’t look his way, too nervous to gauge johnny’s expression. “they’re kind of bad, huh?”

“no, definitely not. did you … did you really mean this?”

a hand on his cheek finally spurs ten to meet johnny’s eyes. they’re glimmering, and he’s smiling, gentle and loving that ten wants to cry. how did he deserved to be looked at this way, and by johnny nonetheless.

“ten?”

he takes a deep breath, takes the hand on his cheek to intertwine their fingers. “of course, i do.”

johnny full on beams, and butterflies flutter in ten’s stomach. “okay,” he says. “because me, too. only i don’t have a really nice song to express it.”

“you can write me one later.” ten grins back. his free hand reaches for johnny’s cheek. “for now, i just wanna kiss you.”

“that, i can do.” johnny chuckles, leaning forward.

and ten meets him halfway.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> you can yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/loveseosweet) or on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/loveseosweet). thank you for reading!


End file.
